This invention relates to a portable bed canopy and curtain enclosure which is lightweight and adjustable for any size bed. The bed canopy is designed to be quickly and easily assembled for use or disassembled for compact storage.
Previous canopies have either been integrally a part of the original bed or have been affixed to the frame or corner posts of the bed by an adaptor means. While such canopies are adjustable and certain of such are removable, generally an attachment means adapting the canopies to the bed remains on the bed when the canopy is removed for storage. For use of the canopy on another bed, the adaptor means must be removed. This often requires the use of special tools and more than complementary exertion.
Additionally, because of the structural arrangement of a canopy supported on a bed, the frame members are frequently heavy in order to achieve the desired rigidity in the overall structure.
The portable canopy structure of the present invention is constructed to be assembled around the bed structure rather than attached thereto. In this manner, a portable bed can be removed without disturbing the canopy structure. Such a feature may be desirable in a hospital ward or other environment where beds are moveable and privacy is required for certain patients. Alternately, the portable canopy structure may be disengaged from its mounted condition and moved as an assembled unit to another location. However, the primary characteristic which makes the structure portable is the ease in which the canopy structure can be disassembled into a compact unit for transport or storage.
The lightweight characteristic of the canopy structure is achieved by the use of four corner posts which engage the floor and by spring loaded extensions which engage the ceiling to rigidly and independently fix the individual posts in position in a room. For mounting, brackets clamp to the post and support a circumferential curtain rod spacially displaced from the post. Suspended from the curtain rod is a floor length curtain which encompasses the bed. Four additional mounting brackets clamp to the spring loaded extension of the posts to support a second circumferential curtain rod above the first rod and, in turn, supports a canopy with a depending valance. The entire canopy structure is assembled around a bed without contacting the bed. In the preferred embodiment, the curtain rods are telescopically adjustable to allow the canopy structure to be adapted to a standard, queen, or king size bed by movement of the support posts and extension of the curtain rods.